Solace in the shadows
by Shadowjumper D-Con
Summary: A story of how my OC, Shadowjumper, meets with the cruel and cold Necromancer and sorcerer, Quan-Chi. He is infamous for his bad attitude and acting cold. But, is there possibly more to him than what he is leading on? Rated M for sex. But, mostly storyline in this one.
1. A trip down memory lane

The sun slowly rises, bathing the forest in its warm morning glow, stirring me from my sleep. The moment the suns rays hit my face, which it hit rather hard, I fall out of the tree I had been sleeping in, looking up to see my captain, Xander, already up, and smiling down at me.

"You have a room in your lab, and a good one at that, in my opinion…Why do you not use it?" He chuckles, holding his hand down to help me up. I smile slightly up at him, my eyes adjusting to the light. I grab his hand gently, as he helps me up, pulling me into a hug. "Its just….before I made the lab, I either slept in the wolfs den or in the trees, I prefer the trees, out of force of habit." I smile slightly, finding it sort of hard to explain it to him. "To each their own, I suppose…" Xander mutters slightly, seemingly distracted for a mere moment, before turning his attention back to me. "Get ready…Today we have a big day ahead of us." I nod and smile, rushing in and changing into some fresh, clean armor, before rushing back out to him. In the clan it is important to get an early start on the chores and jobs of the day, the sooner their done, the more time we have to ourselves. If past experiences hold any meaning, its that time, and personal space on occasion, are very important to our way of life. I am given my list of chores, which rotate weekly, and set to work. From milking the cows, getting the hens eggs for breakfast, and such things. After a few hours, I am invited to Crystal Lake with the guys, all the work finally done. I smile and run to the lake, happy to be done and to see the guys, just to hang out normally, which was a rarity lately with al the fights breaking out between clans. Xander puts his I-pod into an I-home and starts playing 'Cuntsiclestick' by DotDotCurve, as we all sit around an unlit fire-pit, talking.

"I hear talk of the one called Quan-Chi has been spotted roaming Earthrealm…" Xander says, somewhat worried, and he has every reason to be worried as well. "Quan-Chi?...I thought that guy was just a myth, to scare kids into staying out of the graveyard after dark…" Blue pipes up, putting his two cents in. I chuckle slightly, talking as we get wood for the fire-pit. "No, he is all too real, guys…hes not that bad though, once you get to know him and get used to him…Yes, hes a root of all evil, but from my experiences, not that bad…" This grabs everyones attention, as we finish gathering the wood. "What do you mean by your 'experiences?'" Xander asks curiously, now watching me like a hawk. I sigh slightly, now regretting bringing him up. "Ok, sit, its sort of a long story…It all happened when I was just a young adult…" Xander cuts in "Your still a young adult…" I facepalm slightly, smiling a bit. "….about 500 or so years ago. When I was traveling and training on my own, exploring the realms, by myself…"


	2. Captured

Another bright and sunny morning, the smell of fresh fruit and flowers, and many, many voices, fill the marketplace. Days earlier, I had met the great Kung Lao and his friends, but we were more of acquaintances than friends at the time. I found it fairly hard to trust people, especially when, in that day and age, trusting someone usually led to a knife in the back. I was unaware of it, but the assassin, Mika, was keeping a close eye on me ever since I first arrived in the marketplace. I wander the area, asking people for directions to any mine they know of. I had been looking for some cobalt, if even just a little. Something to take back home for study, for it was a mineral not found in the area I live, and many of my people were curious of it. After spending many hours of searching, I eventually call it a night, climbing up a tree just outside of town, and lying down on the highest branch, relaxing.

Despite there being Inns, I still keep to the trees, out of an obvious habit. Falling asleep under the stars, relaxing, in the summer coolness of the night, fireflies and crickets flying around. Breathing a sigh of relief, I slip into a deep, relaxing sleep, something that I haven't had in years. I suppose I was feeling safer, with a belief that Raiden watches over everyone in the area.

Mika, her job done, returns back to Quan-Chi's fortress, to give her report to him. She approaches him as he sits on his throne, weak light filling the room from the windows and torches in the room. "Sir, I come with the report, of the newcomer." Mika starts, getting Quan-Chis attention, he turns to her, his gaze is enough to urge her to continue. "She seeks cobalt…" She finishes, and his eyes widen slightly in slight surprise. "Cobalt?...Why would a human seek that…Are you sure she is human?..." He questions, rising from his seat, approaching her. "From what I can tell, yes, I didn't witness anything out of the ordinary since I've been watching her." She shivers slightly, as her master draws closer to her. "Good…Keep up your watch, do not reveal yourself…just yet….It will soon be time, to give her a proper welcome…We must keep the cobalt out of peoples reach, it should remain in the mines, where it won't do harm to myself or any of us…Now, leave me be…I have much preparation to do…" She bows and leaves the room quickly, as he turns his attention to his work, his plans, plotting silently. Mika walks over to her companions, Sciann and Sora. A red haired female and the other black, respectively. "Well, we have our orders…locate, capture, simple…The sooner the better…" They nod in agreement, and venture out into the forest where I was sleeping. The moment they were in proximity, I knew they were there, they weren't exactly subtle either. I knew they were there, but did nothing to stop them or retreat, being too tired to even move let alone run. When they reach my tree, it is Mika who climbs up and gets me, holding me over her shoulders while I sleep. They argue a bit, which irritates me. "Who cares if she knows of cobalt, or if she attains any?" Sora complains slightly, thinking of the mission as ridiculous and redundant. "Because, it's our orders…I don't particularly care, but we can't afford to go back to the Netherealm, and you know that.." Mika says with a low growl. After that, they fall silent, and I once again drift off into a deep sleep, with Mika holding me.

I slowly awoke, in a dark room, chains hang on the walls, and bones of past victims sprawl on the floors near the walls. I find myself in shackles attached to the wall, with very short chains, securing my place to said wall. Nothing much more to the room, a few torchs on the walls is my only light source, and a small bowl of fresh water at my feet. I drink it down quickly, the coldness helping me wake up faster. "Well….it looks as if all I have to do is wait…I don't have the strength to bust these shackles…yet.." With that, I stand against the wall, awaiting my captor to reveal himself. An hour later, he finally appears to me, glaring slightly. I look at him, locking eyes with him. "...Can I help you?..." I ask, slightly absent-minded. "Maybe you can, there is talk of you asking around for cobalt...now, ill only ask once, why are you after it..." He asks/states, I sigh slightly. "Because that ore isnt found where I come from, I am on a small quest to find a deposit and bring it back for examination and tests.." His gaze relaxes, but only slightly.

"Maybe I can use you after all..." He smirks slightly at me, his tone sends shivers down my spine.


	3. The plan, finally revealed

I slowly awoke, in a dark room, chains hang on the walls, and bones of past victims sprawl on the floors near the walls. I find myself in shackles attached to the wall, with very short chains, securing my place to said wall. Nothing much more to the room, a few torches on the walls is my only light source, and a small bowl of fresh water at my feet. I drink it down quickly, the coldness helping me wake up faster. "Well….it looks as if all I have to do is wait…I don't have the strength to bust these shackles…yet.." With that, I stand against the wall, awaiting my captor to reveal himself. An hour later, he finally appears to me, glaring slightly. I look at him, locking eyes with him. "...Can I help you?..." I ask, slightly absent-minded. "Maybe you can, there is talk of you asking around for cobalt...now, I'll only ask once, why are you after it..." He asks/states, I sigh slightly. "Because that ore isn't found where I come from, I am on a small quest to find a deposit and bring it back for examination and tests.." His gaze relaxes, but only slightly.

"Maybe I can use you after all..." He smirks slightly at me, his tone sends shivers down my spine. "Why do you need me….What could you possibly see in me, that the ladies can't do for you…" It was more of a statement than a question, but, at least I get a straight answer. "Because, you're an unknown face unknown to pretty much everyone around here….including Outworld….." *His expression is stone cold, with very little emotion. I am relieved that I'm at least getting answers, with no sarcasm, so I get the nerve to ask him what exactly he wants with me. "If I may ask…What do you want with me exactly?" I ask, locking eyes with him for a split second, before averting my gaze. "Get into the mines…and kill Shang-Tsung….I want him permanently out of the picture…and with a no-face like you, you can do a sneak attack…" He cracks a small smile, which somewhat calmed me down a bit.

"What if I fail?" I ask, and his smile fades quickly. "You fail, your dead, simple as that…don't expect me to save you from such an event either…" I sigh slightly, annoyed a bit. "If I refuse?..." He growls slightly, and suddenly puts the spikes on his elbows of his armor, to my throat. Of course, with no words, I get the message. He smirks evilly, lowering his arm. "If you won't cooperate…than I, personally, will have to force you to submit….to break you…." This has my full attention, I struggle a bit in my chains, clearly, nervous by his statement. "I won't submit so easily….you'd have to be a master smooth-talker to get me on your side…." I growl slightly, baring my fangs, now turning from cowardly, to gutsy. He simply chuckled. "I'm smooth, yes…but not that way…." Even at that young age, I knew exactly what he was talking about, my eye widens in slight panic. "…No…..No…I won't let you!" I blurt out suddenly, no longer seeing him as the man who's captured me, but treating him as more of an annoyance, than a threat.

"Oh no?...Watch me….By the end of tonight, you will wear my collar…."

It is then, that I am interrupted in my story by Xander. "HEY, Ive known you for a LONG time, and not once have I ever seen you wear a collar!" He exclaims, thinking I'm telling a fake story. I turn to him. "I only wear it now, when I'm on duty, that's the only time. When I'm on my own, I keep it off. No real reason, just a choice of mine. He nods and falls silent. "ANYWAY, back to the story." I smile, continuing.

"Oh no?...Watch me….By the end of tonight, you will wear my collar…." Quan-Chi states, with a slight smirk, clearly amused with my defiance.

He turns to Mika, and instructs her to 'Get the prisoner ready', before walking away. I start yelling for him to 'Get back here!' and 'I'm not through with you yet, get your ass back here!' Of course, I was ignored. My only option, play along, and simply await an opening….


	4. Shameful submission

Quan-Chu turns to Mika, and instructs her to 'Get the prisoner ready', before walking away. I start yelling for him to 'Get back here!' and 'I'm not through with you yet, get your ass back here!' Of course, I was ignored. My only option, play along, and simply await an opening…

Two hours later, I am pushed into Quan-Chi's room, wearing the same uniform that the other three girls wear, grumbling slightly. Clearly, it's not my style, too revealing for my taste, but was glad I diddnt have a collar like the rest. I look around the room and smile slightly at the décor. It's a brilliant, but old, styled, gothic in a sense. A BIG window overlooking the front of the fortress, a black bed with silk sheets, and a few weapons on the wall in the back. Despite being my enemy, I must admit, I admired the man's taste. My smile fades, when I lay my eye on the man of the day himself, sitting nearby, staring at me with his normal cold glare.

"Its not polite to stare…" I grumble slightly. "Or so I've been told…" He retorts, no humor in his voice, just unamused. I am surprised to not hear anger in his voice. "Come…sit…." *He motions to a spot next to him, its then I realize, he was closer than I thought, just sitting on the edge of the bed near me. "No thanks, I'm fine standing, thank you…" My expression grows slightly worried. Clearly, im not giving up without a fight. "Now, why do you fight, why not accept the inevitable…." He questions me, making my eye widen slightly. "It is NOT inevitable…..I will fight you till I am free from this place…..and nothing and no one can make me otherwise…"

He makes an attempt to grab me, but acting on instinct, I jump up onto the ceiling, clinging to it, my claws being a HUGE help in keeping me in place. Quan-Chi stares up at me contemplatively. "Clearly, I need to re-think my strategy and approach…." He sighs and grabs the back of my uniform, pulling me down, forcing me down and into his lap. "WAIT!" I cry out, and to my surprise, he does stop, staring at me. I think I may have startled him slightly from how loud I was. Another thing about me, when I panic, I tend to lose volume control with my voice. "Yes?..." He asks me, with waning curiosity. I took a second, thinking fast on my feet. Xanders old words of wisdom echo through my mind quickly. 'If you cant beat the, join them.' "Join them…" I repeat. "Join who…." Quan-Chi scowls slightly, as I am pulled back into reality. "Wait….Ill do it, ill obey, just don't do this…use Mika or something just please, let me go, I promise I'll listen…"

He stares at me, contemplating his options, and all the possible paths that letting me go could lead to, before slowly nodding. "…Fine….get out of here…..Go tell Mika to get you into the mines without being seen, she can do it…well…partially….from then on, you're on your own….and do not fail me….slave…" He chuckles slightly, having won me over without even touching me. I grumble a bit. "Stop calling me that…" I get up, walking to the door, before I hear his voice ring out. "Wait…..you forgot this…" He smirks and gets up quickly, and before I can react, he has put a collar on me. Similar to the ones the girls wear. I growl a bit louder, hating the situation so far. Of course, it's my only plausible COA at the moment, to just play along. "Have fun…." He chuckles and warps away, leaving me alone. I examine the collar and frown, having never felt so broken before in my life. I hang my head in shame and walk out the door, into the darkness of his fortress.


	5. Killing, acceptance, and submission

He stares at me, contemplating his options, and all the possible paths that letting me go could lead to, before slowly nodding. "…Fine….get out of here…..Go tell Mika to get you into the mines without being seen, she can do it…well…partially….from then on, you're on your own….and do not fail me….slave…" He chuckles slightly, having won me over without even touching me. I grumble a bit. "Stop calling me that…" I get up, walking to the door, before I hear his voice ring out. "Wait…..you forgot this…" He smirks and gets up quickly, and before I can react, he has put a collar on me. Similar to the ones the girls wear. I growl a bit louder, hating the situation so far. Of course, it's my only plausible COA at the moment, to just play along. "Have fun…." He chuckles and warps away, leaving me alone. I examine the collar and frown, having never felt so broken before in my life. I hang my head in shame and walk out the door, into the darkness of his fortress.

It takes me two minutes, of aimlessly wandering the fortress, to finally find Mika. I approach her, but keep my head low, eye to the ground. "….Quan-Chi wants you to help get me into the mines…" I say sheepishly, having grown shy since I left Quan's room. She smirks slightly. "Oh, big, bad girl going to the scary, murderous mines on her own….You don't stand a chance…" *she taunts me, making me frown more and scowl. "I will so survive, ill prove it too.." Not much confidence is in my voice, clearly, I'm still questioning myself, and what I've gotten myself into. "Ill do it, and I can do it all by myselfs." *I smirk slightly, but keep my head down. "Whatever…come on…" She frowns at the fact that I stand up for myself, unlike most of the girls in the town. It is about 25 minutes of walking, and the entire time, we are silent. When we arrive, she pulls me aside, into a shadow where we are completely concealed.

"Just tell them your new and accidently disrespected the emperor, and were sentenced to ten years in the mines….They should let you in." Mike explains, as if it is something that happens all the time around here. I nod and smile slightly. She runs off, as I approach the mine entrance, which is being guarded by two guards. After telling them the lie, I am surprised that I am led inside, and given a pick-axe. I frown at not being provided a helmet, after all, it WAS a mine. Clearly, they don't care for the workers safety. I take the pick-axe, but grunt and struggle holding it. At this point in time, im not as strong as I am going to be in the future, struggling with the pick-axe, I hold it gently, the pick part resting on my shoulder gently while I carry it, searching the many rooms and floors of the mines by myself. My search pays off, for at the lowest level, is Shang-Tsung himself. I am curious as to why he isn't working, why is he slacking off, but I don't ask, for fear of making him mad.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Shang-Tsung?" I ask curiously, he stops his meditating and focuses on me. "…I am….Who are you…" He asks me, making me feel extremely shy, my throat dry for a few seconds. "My name is Shadowjumper….I am a nobody compared to you, sir. I beg your pardon, I need to get to work." He nods, as if dismissing me, and I move behind him, going to work on the wall. It takes five minutes of digging, before I finally come across a big enough deposit of Cobalt, taking It, I pocket it quickly before anyone notices. Smiling to myself, my mission complete, I can just make my own escape, run home, leave this place and Quan-Chi behind. But it dawns on me, I made a promise. A promise is a promise, something that is a MAJOR belief in the clan, to never break a promise unless something happens beyond your control. I frown slightly at the predicament, but resolve to go through with it. Slowly turning, I see that Tsung hasn't moved an inch, still meditating. While looking, I keep mining absent-mindedly, the sound of the pick-axe hitting the stone wall echoing through the entire area. "Can you go elsewhere, your breaking my concentration with your constant digging…" He sighs, I have accidently disturbed him, I feel bad for that alone, thinking vaguely of what I have to do.

I take my pick-axe, setting the axe part on my shoulder as before, frowning slightly. I start to walk off, but I lose my balance with the heavy pick-axe, and in an attempt to keep my own balance, I try to shift the weight from the weapon off of me. Without thinking, I call out: "Shang-Tsung, watch out!" But it is too late, in fact, my outburst made it worse. He stands quickly and faces me, standing at the perfect spot, the trajectory of my pick-axe, with me trying to keep my balance, I flail slightly, and the axe finds itself buried into Tsung's neck. Straight into his carotid artery. I gasp, regaining my balance with the pick-axe out of my grasp, watching his body fall to the ground and convulse, spurting crimson blood all over the place. I hold my mouth, examining the damage, literally watching him die before me. "Im so sorry….It was an accident….." I say, slightly saddened at what I had done. I know I was sent to off him, but this time, it was a complete accident, and I was unsure of how to react. I take it as a success, after a minute of calming down. Ten minutes later, I manage to escape the mine, and return to Quan-Chi's fortress. Into his throne room, without thinking, I kneel before him.

"The deed is done….it was an accident…but its done….my pick-axe is now buried into his neck…" He smiles down at me, dismissing the other 3 girls, leaving us alone, standing up and walking closer to me. "I don't remember telling you to kneel…you did that on your own…" He smirks, I shiver and look to the floor once again. "It's a thrill for you, to obey me now, isn't it….I did say you would come around eventually…and now, your mine, wouldn't you agree?" He asks, staring down at me, strangely, his voice is calm and free of anger. "…Yes…..I admit, I was wrong….I should have submitted earlier to you….I apologize for my past actions, and submit…." My voice calm as well, I smile slightly, when he helps me up gently, his hand holding mine gently. "How about you and I….consummate….on your new position as slave…" He smirks and motions to his room, I follow him inside his room as we walk together. "Get me a dictionary so I can look up cons…consu….uh, whatever you said…and you got a deal…" I chuckle and smile, the next thing I know, he has me on my back, on his bed, with him on top, it goes without saying that I wouldn't want it any other way.

"And that's where I'm going to end it…" I smile slightly, all the guys were listening intently the whole time, when Xander speaks up. "Wait, aren't you going to finish that last scene?...What he do with you exactly? Come on, details!" The other guys beg for more details as well, making me blush. "No, no, what happened is between me and him…use your imagination or something…" I chuckle, blushing. "I always did like that blush…" A voice speaks up, and from out of the shadows, is Quan-Chi himself, sitting next to me, the fire pits flames flickering in the calm night. "I came to ask if you would care to help torture some prisoners…and afterword, I torture you…" He winks, making me blush a dark red, all the guys grumble, telling him to take it elsewhere. "Captain, can I…" I start, but he just smiles at me. "Go, its ok, we got the midnight shift handled here…" Xander smiles slightly, as I stand, with Quan-Chi, walk off into the darkness. Ready and eager to be in one another's arms, as we were that night about five hundred years ago. As we approach the portal to his home, I stop suddenly, and put on my collar, the same one he had given me, making him smile. With it fastened on me, we smile at one another and walk through the portal together, with him closing it behind us, spending the night, together.

THE END


End file.
